Notice Me
by Song Jiseok
Summary: Baekhyun menangis dalam dekapannya. Rasa bersalah yang terus menjalar dalam dirinya ketika hanya dialah yang melontarkan kata-kata dan pria itu tetap terdiam, sesekali bahkan tersenyum. [ Gak bisa bikin summary ] RnR? Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun/ChanBaek-BaekYeol/YAOI


~ Song Jiseok Storyline ~

~ Chanbaek Story ~

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun. ChanBaek-BaekYeol.

Disc : Cast hanya milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya masing masing. Jalan cerita of course milik saya. Milik imajiasi saya dan milik jari-jari tangan saya yang menyusunnya.

**Don't like, just close tab and don't read anything.**

.

.

.

Perasaan ini begitu menyulitkan. Bagaimana tidak? Aku menyebut perasaan yang bersarang dalam diriku ini sebagai cinta. Cinta yang kutorehkan pada pemilik sepasang mata yang setiap hari menatapku dengan seksama.

Yang kutahu, cinta itu dimana keduanya dapat menjalin kasih dengan bahagia. Menatap satu sama lain dan tertawa bahagia. Bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, atau berciuman untuk mengaspirasikan perasaan keduanya.

'Cinta' yang kumiliki ternyata berbeda. Disaat yang lain berpegangan tangan, aku hanya bisa memegang pundaknya. Disaat yang lain berpelukan, aku hanya bisa menyelimutinya di malam hari disaat dia sudah tertidur. Dan disaat yang lain berciuman, aku hanya bisa membalas senyum manis yang tersirat dari bibir tipisnya. Beruntung, kita berdua tetap dipersatukan dalam satu ruangan yang kita sebut kamar kita berdua.

"Ch...an..yeol?" suara lembutnya kini memanggilku. Aku sedang menatap langit hitam tak berhias di malam hari dan segera memutar kepala untuk melihat makhluk yang menyulitkan perasaanku ini. Aku hanya terdiam, berniat untuk menjawab namun ku urungkan lagi.

"Baekhyun.. mau.. pipis.."

Aku menelan ludahku susah lalu setelahnya aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia—makhluk indah bernama Baekhyun itu—tidak pernah merepotkanku. Hanya saja, terkadang situasi seperti ini yang menyulitkan. Dia tidak takut akan gelap, namun dia takut jika sendirian.

Suara decitan terdengar ketika Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan perlahan mencariku. "Chanyeol... kau disini kan?" suaranya bergetar. Namun apa daya, aku tak boleh menjawabnya. "Ch..an..y..eol..?" ia terdengar ketakutan.

Aku segera memapahnya, Kulihat ada senyum di wajahnya ketika tanganku menggapai pundaknya dan mengantarnya ke kamar mandi. Aku tidak menutup pintunya, aku juga tidak menunggunya di luar. Baekhyun beberapa kali memberitahuku bahwa ia takut sendirian. Dia juga tidak bisa memakai kamar mandi dengan baik.

Sebuah perasaan yang seharusnya kuhindari. Satu kamar dengan Baekhyun ternyata tidak dapat mempertahankan keteguhan pendirianku. Datangnya sebuah perasaan aneh yang akhirnya kusebut sebagai cinta membuatku tak dapat mengelak bahkan aku tak bisa mengatakan jika kehadiran Baekhyun sangatlah merepotkanku.

.

.

.

Kedua mata indah itu kembali menatapku. Aku tertegun dan terkesima saat ku dekatkan wajahku dan melihat ada bayangan diriku dimata beningnya. Aku tersenyum, namun wajahnya tetap datar. Aku menyadarinya, cinta yang kumiliki memang berbeda. Walau dia menatapku sekarang, namun hanya akulah yang memancarkan tatapan ketulusan.

Oh, aku lupa memberitahu. Kami berdua tinggal di sebuah asrama khusus. Aku lupa bagaimana mulanya aku bisa berada disini, namun yang ku ingat saat itu aku dan Baekhyun datang bersamaan, dengan keterbelakangan yang berbeda.

Baekhyun kesepian. Dia hidup dalam kegelapan. Mungkin aku hanya satu-satunya orang yang kini ia percaya. Satu-satunya manusia dengan beribu rongga kosong yang terbuka untuk tempat bergantungnya namja manis itu dalam hatiku, dan rongga tersebut selalu bertambah.

"Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran dengan Chanyeol. Kau.. bahkan tak pernah berbicara dengan ku, Park." Baekhyun tengah menyiram bunga dengan berhati-hati, dan secara tiba-tiba saja bibir tipisnya melontarkan jejeran kata yang—jujur saja—sebenarnya aku bosan mendengarnya.

"Bukankah ini tidak adil? Aku selalu berbicara banyak padamu, namun kau hanya menepuk pundakku dan mengelus pipiku." Kulihat bibir merah mudanya tertarik ke depan, seperti anak kecil yang mengharapkan lolipopnya kembali.

Aku tak mengindahkan kata-katanya dan tetap menyentuh pundaknya. Ku cengkram pundak si tubuh mungil itu dan memaksanya untuk berhadapan denganku. Tangan kananku terangkat untuk kembali menyentuh pipi _chubby-_nya. Mengelusnya pelan dan berakhir dengan cubitan yang tak bisa kutahan lagi sehingga sang empunya mengerang kesakitan.

Kulihat matanya mendelik. Namun dibalik delikan khasnya, kulihat pula air asin yang kini menggenang, membuat mata _puppy-_nya terlihat berbinar ketika tersorot cahaya.

Pertahanannya pudar. Bibirnya tetap tertarik ke depan, dan genangan tadi sudah tumpah membasahi pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan kerasku.

'Maafkan aku Byunbaek, itu pasti sakit.' Batinku melirih.

"Chanyeol tak suka pada Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan kiri ku di pundaknya.

"Chanyeol tak pernah mau berbicara pada Baekhyun.."

Punggung tangannya menyeka aliran sungai kecil dipipinya dengan kasar.

"Chanyeol membenci Baekhyun, bukan?"

Aku terdiam.

Seberapa banyaknya pemuda manis ini bergentayangan dalam kepalaku, namun tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir akan membencinya.

Yang ku benci hanya satu. Keterbatasanku yang membuat Baekhyun dibisiki kesalahpahaman.

Baekhyun ingin mendengar suara ku? Aku juga.

.

.

.

Mungkin sudah sekitar satu minggu Baekhyun mengacuhkanku. Tentu saja, dengan alasan yang sama. 'Chanyeol tak suka dekat dengan Baekhyun.' Sebuah teori yang membuatku muak dan kepala ku sakit sedangkan ketika datangnya tengah malam dan namja mungil itu tetap meminta bantuanku untuk mengantarnya ke kamar kecil.

Setelah itu?

Bahkan tanpa ucapan terimakasih, ia kembali tertidur dan ketika ia terbangun di pagi hari ia seolah hidup sendiri dalam kamar ini. Seolah tak ada seorang Park Chanyeol yang tadi malam sudah membantunya di kamar mandi.

"BAEKKIEE!"

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara yang datang seraya membanting pintu kamar, membangunkan 'Baekkie'-nya yang masih tertidur dengan damai.

Tunggu.. panggilan apa tadi?

Baekkie?

Oh aku merasa ingin menampar pria berkulit putih yang kini tengah memancarkan mata berbinarnya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ne, Sehunnie?"

Apa?

Apa mereka memiliki hubungan? Dan sejak kapan Baekhyun mengenal orang lain selain aku disini?

"Kabar baik! Ada yang akan mendonorkan matanya untukmu!"

Aku sontak membelalakkan mata bulatku, dan kulihat mata puppy milik Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mulut kecilnya menganga, terasa tak mampu untuk mengucapkan apa apa.

Baekhyun, kau akan melihatku..

.

.

.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan dulu membuka matamu!" Dokter yang tengah melepaskan lilitian perban yang menutupi mata indah milik Baekhyun terdengar kesal dari lontaran suaranya. Pasalnya Baekhyun dari tadi terus mengoceh kapan ia bisa membuka matanya. Tak sabar dengan kilauan indah dunia sepertinya.

"Bukalah perlahan.." titah dokter itu yang lagi-lagi harus mendengus kesal karna yang dititahnya tidak mau mengikuti kata-katanya.

Baekhyun sedikit menjerit dan sontak menutup matanya kembali setelah ia membuka matanya secara langsung. Kilauan cahaya yang masuk tak mampu beradaptasi dengan matanya sehingga matanya kembali tertutup dengan tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkram erat lenganku. Dan kedua kakinya yang menghentak-hentakkan lantai tak sabaran.

Kali ini matanya terbuka perlahan. Cengkramannya pada lenganku juga melonggar dan kakinya kini berhenti bergerak risih. Kedua bola penglihatannya terasa mampu untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk sehingga kini, saat matanya sudah terbuka sempurna, ia masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Kepalanya pun bergerak pelan ke arah kanan, mencari sosokku sepertinya. Ia terus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya hingga pandangannya menangkap jelas wajahku di sampingnya. Menatapku tak percaya.

.

.

.

"Apa.. inikah yang namanya dunia?"

Pandangan Baekhyun lurus kedepan. Ia menatap beberapa tangkai pohon dengan daun yang menari-nari terkibas angin sore. Aku hanya diam, tak usik sedikitpun untuk menanggapi apa yang ia lontarkan. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari sosok mungilnya. Kini ia sudah sempurna. Mungkin sudah saatnya kami mengucapkan salam perpisahan bukan?

"Ch..an..yeol?"

"Kau ini... Chanyeol, kan?"

Aku tetap terdiam, ku elus surai kecoklatannya yang ikut tertiup angin. Baekhyun begitu manis, Baekhyun begitu cantik, dan Baekhyun begitu pintar untuk menempati rongga-rongga dalam perasaan yang masih ku simpan rapi untuknya.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Matanya tetap terpaku menatapku. Dan dalam satu hembusan nafas, aku menariknya dalam dekapanku. Memberinya kehangatan dari angin sore yang bertiup menyentuh kulitnya.

Aku hanya tak ingin ia menatapku. Dengan mata barunya, yang entah milik siapa.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun bergumam pelan, tangannya mencengkram kuat ujung bajuku dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Baekhyun meminta maaf, Baekhyun tak tau.. maaf Baekhyun memaksamu."

Ia menangis.

Membasahi baju ku dengan kristal-kristal berharga yang ia biarkan tumpah begitu saja. Dasar ceroboh!

Baekhyun mendorong tubuhku pelan. Ia melepaskan pelukanku pada tubuh mungilnya. Mungkin ia memang tak menyukaiku.

Dengan gerakan cepat pula ia menyeka pipi basahnya dan memutar tubuhnya membelakangiku. Kakinya melangkah pelan menjauhiku dan berhenti melangkah di tengah aspal hitam.

Aku panik. Sosok mungilnya berada sekitar 10 meter didepan ku namun bodohnya aku ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhku merasa kaku mendengar suara klakson memekakakn telinga. Aku tak bisa berlari, dan aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku didepan sana.

Darah sudah menggenang di atas aspal hitam.

"BYUN BAEKHYUNNN!"

.

.

.

=**Baekhyun POV=**

Wajahnya tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap. Surai hitamnya menyempurnakan ketampanannya. Inikah Chanyeol yang aku tau? Chanyeol yang selalu mengantarku ke kamar mandi di malam dan di pagi hari. Chanyeol yang selalu memelukku di tengah malam dan Chanyeol yang enggan berbicara padaku namun baru aku ketahui, dia adalah Chanyeol yang selalu menuliskan beberapa kalimat "Selamat malam, Baekhyunnie" "Ayo cepat bangun!" dan semacamnya lalu ia tempelkan di atas tempat tidur ku.

Aku begitu bodoh. Memaksanya untuk berbicara padaku, sedangkan diriku sendiri tak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Bahkan aku mengacuhkannya ketika dirinya juga tidak mau melontarkan beberapa kata padaku hingga pada saatnya Sehun memberitahuku bahwa Chanyeol memiliki keterbelakangan yang berbeda denganku.

Ia dapat melihat, namun dunianya tetap saja lenggang ketika ia tak dapat berbicara dengan siapapun.

Ia memelukku setelah operasi mataku berlangsung. Hangat, aku menyukainya. Menyukai pelukannya yang memberikanku kenyamanan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, bahkan dari ibuku sendiri.

Aku menangis dalam dekapannya. Rasa bersalah yang terus menjalar dalam diriku ketika hanya aku seorang yang melontarkan kata-kata dan dirinya tetap terdiam, sesekali bahkan tersenyum.

Aku memutuskan untuk melepaskannya. Rasanya begitu aneh ketika aku terlepas dari pelukannya. Kenyamanan yang kurasakan entah terbang kemana dan sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalaku.

Dengan langkah yang menimang-nimang apakah yang kulakukan gila atau tidak, tapi kurasa sudah terlanjur. Tubuhku kini sudah berada di tengah jalanan ramai dan bahkan salah-satu dari pelimik klakson yang berbunyi nyaring itu sudah membentur tubuhku, membuat darah segar keluar begitu saja dari sela-sela kulit yang terbelah.

"BYUN BAEKHYUNNN!"

'Akhirnya.. aku mendengar suaramu, Park Chanyeol.'

'Dan suara pertamamu, menyerukan namaku.'

**F I N**

a/n : HUAAAAAAA PERCAYALAH WAHAI UMAT MANUSIA (padahal gak ada yang baca ff ini da) INI BUKAN FF YANG LAYAK DIBACA KARENA CERITANYA BEGITU SANGATLAH ABSEURUD d; /NGAMUK/ tapi kalopun ada yang baca, mungkin alangkah baiknya menghargai karya tak layak ini dengan sedikit sentuhan...

Review? x'D


End file.
